My Wish
by aicchan
Summary: Bagaimana bisa kau jadi begini mempesonaku? Lebih memikat dari aroma mawar, lebih memabukkan dari secawan sake, lebih menggoda dari tiupan angin musim semi….KakaIru once more


**My Wish….**

**Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi**

Matahari membuat pagi ini terasa hangat dan nyaman walau sudah memasuki pertengahan musim gugur. Aku merapatkan jaketku yang sejak aku pakai. Aku berjalan melewati barisan para murid yang tampak semangat untuk mengikuti pelajaran praktek di luar kelas. Lalu aku melihat seseorang yang aku kenal diantara mereka. Seorang Chuunin yang bekerja sebagai staf pengajar di akademi ini; Iruka.

"Ah!! Kakashi Sensei." Dia menghampiriku. "Sedang apa di gedung akademi, apa ada keperluan?" Tanyanya.

Aku menggeleng, "Hanya iseng. Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktuku saja." Kataku cuek.

Iruka tersenyum seperti biasa, "Seorang Anbu sepertimu seharusnya tidak memiliki waktu luang sebanyak ini." Katanya. "Atau mungkin kau sedang mencari calon Genin untuk menjadi bawahanmu kelak?"

Aku tetap menggeleng, "Sungguh hanya iseng."

"Hmm…. Kalau begitu, aku tinggal dulu, ya?! Aku sudah janji pada anak-anak itu untuk mengajari mereka cara melempar shuriken."

Aku mengangkat kedua bahuku, "Terserah kau saja."

"Baiklah, baiklah. Kau tetap sulit diajak bicara walau kita sudah kenal lama." Iruka menepuk pundakku. "Sampai nanti kalau begitu." Dia pun mengejar anak-anak didiknya yang sudah keluar ke lapangan.

Aku memandang sosok Iruka yang mulai mengajar di hadapan 30 murid akademi itu. Dari dulu dia itu memang murah senyum. Jarang sekali aku melihatnya marah. Kecuali kalau ada yang menyangkut masalah kedisiplinan dan peraturan. Benar-benar orang yang bisa dijadikan panutan. Kami sudah mulai berkenalan sejak masa sekolah kami di akademi. Sudah lama sekali. Semakin lama kami semakin akrab, sudah seperti saudara sendiri. Aku selalu merasa nyaman membicarakan masalahku padanya. Sekarang…. Entah kenapa, aku merasa kami tidak seperti dulu.

Kami mulai jarang bicara, mulai jarang bertemu…. Ada waktu pun hanya sekedar sapaan ringan seperti tadi saja. Hhh—benar-benar tidak mengenakkan. Aku pun beranjak dari gedung akademi itu dan menuju ke tempat dimana para Anbu biasa berkumpul kalau sedang tidak ada kerjaan.

"Yo…. Kakashi. Apa yang kau lakukan di luar?"

Aku menoleh saat mendengar seorang Anbu lain memanggilku. "Tidak sedang apa-apa."

"Masuklah kemari. Kau seperti penangkal petir kalau sedang berdiri di atas atap itu." Katanya.

"Tidak. Aku disini saja." Kataku, dan akhirnya Anbu itu masuk ke dalam lagi. Alasanku ada di sini adalah aku sedang menanti waktu bubaran akademi. Kurang lebih 1 jam lagi. Mungkin aku bisa bertemu Iruka lagi. Entah kenapa, rasanya jadi ingin ngobrol lagi dengannya.

Tak lama kemudian aku melihat sosok Iruka keluar dari gedung akademi. Padahal bel belum berbunyi. Mau kemana dia? Aku mengikutinya, ternyata dia menuju ke sebuah taman di desa. Dia menghampiri seorang anak. Anak berambut pirang yang aku kenal sebagai segel hidup seekor Bijuu, Kyuubi. Jadi benar—dia merawat anak itu. Aku bersembunyi diantara rimbunnya dedaunan di sebuah pohon di taman itu dan mengamati mereka….

"Naruto—aku pulang." Iruka memeluk anak bernama Naruto itu.

"Iruka Sensei—" Naruto yang sekarang mungkin berusia sekitar 5 tahun terlihat tidak berbeda dari anak seusianya.

"Maaf kau menunggu lama." Iruka menggendong anak itu dan memangkunya saat dia duduk di sebuah bangku. "Kenapa tangan dan badanmu kotor dan luka begini?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Tadi terjatuh." Aku melihat Naruto menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Iruka. Dia katakan terjatuh? Menurutku itu luka karena pukulan. Walau sudah jelas begitu, Iruka tidak membahasnya lagi.

…. Jujur aku heran pada Iruka. Kenapa disaat seluruh penduduk desa mencela keberadaan anak itu, dia malah melakukan hal sebaliknya. Padahal, Kyuubi itulah yang telah membunuh kedua orang tuanya 5 tahun yang lalu. Tapi…. Ku pikir, Iruka pasti memiliki pemikirannya sendiri. Walau usianya baru 16 tahun, aku akui dia jauh lebih dewasa dari pada aku.

Aku melihat mereka berdua begitu akrab. Seakan mereka adalah keluarga yang sesungguhnya. Beberapa kali aku melihat orang desa melintas sambil berbisik saat mereka melihat Naruto. Aku juga tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan terhadap Naruto. Membencinya karena di dalam tubuhnya ada Kyuubi yang telah memporak-porandakan desa? Atau merasa iba padanya? Namun diantara bisikan dan pandangan dingin itu, Iruka tampak tidak peduli dan terus memeluk Naruto seakan memberi perlindungan untuk anak itu.

Entah kenapa, melihat mereka berdua aku seakan melihat sebuah keluarga yang bahagia. Wajah Iruka yang memang selalu ramah, terlihat semakin lembut setiap dia bicara dengan Naruto. Sebaliknya, Naruto yang terkenal sebagai biang keonaran, tampak begitu lucu dihadapan Iruka….



"Kau meluluskan anak itu, Iruka?"

Aku tidak sengaja mendengar perbincangan para Chuunin di ruang kerja mereka. Karena tertarik, aku mencuri dengar pembicaraan itu. Ternyata mereka membahas kelulusan Naruto yang cukup menggemparkan itu….

"Apa kau yakin keputusanmu sudah tepat?" Aku mendengar suara riuh dari dalam ruangan tertutup itu.

"Apa maksud kalian? Naruto sudah mampu melakukan Bunshin no Jutsu, bahkan Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. Aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri." Tak seperti biasa, suaranya terdengar tinggi.

"Kau menilainya secara obyektif, Iruka. Siswa yang lain tidak akan menerima cara kelulusan seperti itu."

BRAK!! Bunyi meja yang digebrak terdengar nyaring dan membuat ruangan itu menjadi senyap, "…. Para siswa lain kata kalian?" Suara Iruka nyaris tidak terdengar, "AKUI SAJA KALAU KALIAN TIDAK BERNIAT MELIHAT ANAK ITU MENJADI SEORANG NINJA. AKUI SAJA KALAU KALIAN TIDAK MENGINGINKAN KEBERADAANNYA DI Konoha INI…."

Aku terkejut mendengar suara Iruka. Baru sekali ini aku mendengarnya berteriak dengan suara lantang.

"Tahu apa kalian tentang Naruto? Tahu apa kalian tentang kesedihan yang dirasakan anak itu? Kalian hanya bisa mencela dan menyalahkannya…. Kalian…. Adalah ninja yang tangguh…. Tapi kalian bukan manusia yang layak dibanggakan. Permisi."

Tepat saat itu, pintu ruangan Chuunin terbuka dan Iruka keluar. Aku berdiri mematung di dekat pintu itu saat Iruka menyadari keberadaanku. Sejenak dia memandangku, wajahnya memerah dan dia menggigit bibir bawahnya yang bergetar marah. Sedetik kemudian dia berbalik dan meninggalkan aku.

"Iruka tunggu!" Refleks aku mengejarnya hingga ke lorong menuju ke pintu belakang. Begitu dekat, aku langsung meraih lengannya.

"Lepaskan!!" Iruka menepis tanganku.

"Iruka!!" Aku menangkap lengannya dengan tanganku yang lain, "Tunggu sebentar!" Tidak sengaja aku mencengkram lengannya. Dia merintih kesakitan, spontan aku melepaskannya. "Maaf—Aku tidak sengaja." Kataku buru-buru. Iruka berdiri memunggungi aku sambil memegangi lengannya yang aku cengkram tadi. Ada bercak darah disana. "Kau terluka?" Aku menyentuh lengannya itu, tapi dia menghindar dariku…. Aneh sekali dia hari ini. Sebelumnya dia tidak pernah seperti ini.

"Jangan perdulikan aku. Pergilah." Katanya lirih.

"Mana mungkin aku meninggalkanmu yang seperti ini. Apa kau tidak mau menceritakan masalahmu padaku?" Aku kembali menyentuh lengannya, kali ini dia tidak menghindar. Aku menghadapkannya padaku, "Aku mungkin tidak begitu bisa membantu. Setidaknya.. kalau kau menceritakan masalahmu pada orang lain—masalah itu akan terasa lebih ringan."

Iruka memandangku sebentar, setelah itu dia menyandarkan kepalanya di pundakku, "—Sudah lama sekali kita tidak bicara berdua seperti ini. Padahal dulu kita akrab sekali…." Ujarnya pelan, "…. Aku—Aku sudah tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus aku lakukan…. Apa yang harus aku katakan…. Untuk membuat mereka mengerti kalau Naruto itu…. hanya sedikit berbeda dari anak-anak yang lain…." Suaranya terdengar serak, "Naruto masih terlalu kecil untuk menerima siapa dia yang sebenarnya. Dia hanya akan semakin merasa tersisih dari teman-temannya…. Saat ini pasti dia merasa lebih…. Lebih sedih dan lebih kesepian lagi. Dia pasti merasa kalau dia memang pantas untuk dibenci."

"—Iruka…."

Dia tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. Dia hanya diam sambil terus bersandar di pundakku. Wangi tubuhnya tercium dengan sangat jelas, membuat pikiranku menggila. Aku mengulurkan kedua tanganku dan akhirnya aku merengkuh tubuhnya dalam pelukanku. Aku merasa Iruka tersentak kaget, namun setelah itu tidak ada reaksi lanjutan…. Beberapa saat kemudian, jantungku sudah siap meledak kapan saja begitu aku merasa tangan Iruka melingkar di pinggangku.

"Iruka…." Kataku nyaris berbisik sambil melepaskan pelukanku padanya. Aku memandang lekat wajahnya yang bersemu merah. Akal sehatku terbang entah kemana, aku melepas kain yang selama ini aku pakai untuk menyembunyikan wajahku dan kemudian aku merendahkan tubuhku sampai akhirnya aku mencium bibirnya…. Aku pikir Iruka akan segera melepaskan diri dan menamparku. Tapi ternyata tidak. Dia malah melingkarkan tangannya di tubuhku dan memejamkan matanya. Aku menyentuh pipinya saat aku melepaskannya, tak berkata apa-apa…. Aku kembali memeluknya. Kali ini dengan lebih erat lagi….



"Kalau dipikir—kita ini punya nasib yang sedikit serupa, ya?" Kataku saat aku membawa Iruka ke ruang kesehatan dan mengobati lukanya, "Kau, aku dan Naruto sama-sama kehilangan orang tua saat kita masih kecil. Selain itu, kita sama-sama mengalami masa dimana seluruh desa mengacuhkan kita saat kita tidak memiliki orang tua lagi." Aku membebatkan perban putih di lengannya.

"Ya—kau benar. Ternyata kita ini mirip, ya?! Makanya dulu kita begitu akrab." Iruka akhirnya kembali tersenyum seperti biasa padaku. "Tapi kaulah yang terkuat di antaranya. Aku ingat kau sama sekali tidak menangis walau seluruh desa memandangmu dengan pandangan sinis. Aku—tidak bisa sepertimu."

Aku mengikat perban itu dengan kencang, "Ya—kadang-kadang menangis itu juga perlu kok. Aku malah merasa aku yang sudah tidak bisa menangis ini—adalah seorang manusia yang tidak sempurna." Aku menurunkan lagi lengan baju Iruka. "Sudahlah…. Bicara seperti ini membuat hati miris saja. Apa kau tidak pulang? Sudah hampir malam." Kataku.

"Sudah malam?" Iruka memandang ke luar jendela. "Kau benar…" Saat itu wajah Iruka entah kenapa jadi pucat, "—Gawat!!" Iruka tiba-tiba langsung berdiri.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku lupa kalau aku janji mengajak Naruto makan ramen sebagai ucapan selamat atas kelulusannya. Dia pasti sudah menungguku."

"Pergilah. Kau pasti tidak mau membuat anak kesayanganmu itu kecewa 'kan?" Aku ikut berdiri.

"—Iya. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Sampai besok." Iruka pun meninggalkan ruang kesehatan.

Setelah membereskan kembali kotak P3K, aku pun keluar dari ruangan itu. Hhh—Hari yang sangat menyenangkan. Seperti mimpi saja.

Aku kembali ke ruangan dimana para Jonin dan Anbu biasa berkumpul. Di sana ada beberapa Jonin yang ku kenal, antara lain Asuma dan Gai. Mereka berdua duduk di sofa dekat penghangat ruangan.

"Yo—Kakashi. Tumben kau masih ada di akademi jam segini. Biasanya kau sudah menghilang entah ke mana." Kata Gai yang selalu menganggap aku sebagai saingannya.

Aku duduk di sebelah Asuma dan berhadapan dengan Gai.

"Wajahmu kelihatan cerah. Apa kau lagi senang?" Tanya Asuma yang tidak pernah lepas dari rokoknya.

"Sedikit kejadian menyenangkan." Kataku.

"Kau ini memang penuh misteri, ya? Tapi itulah yang membuatku tertantang untuk mengalahkanmu." Gai tersenyum lebar dan memamerkan deretan giginya. Dasar over-PD.

"Ngomong-ngomong, tahun ini kau juga akan menjadi Jonin pembimbing Genin baru, ya? Apa kau berencana untuk _memberhentikan _mereka secara paksa seperti kebiasaanmu?." Ujar Asuma sambil membentuk asap rokoknya menjadi bulatan.

"Itu tergantung pada mereka. Kalau memang tidak membuatku puas, aku akan membuat mereka merasa jera.."

"Wah wah—Kau benar-benar tidak berubah." Kata Gai. "Sayang kau akan dapat tim baru tahun ini. Aku sudah mempunyai tim sendiri dan aku berharap kelak kita bisa membuat mereka saling berhadapan." Aku tidak menanggapi ocehan Gai yang entah kemana tujuannya. Pikiranku masih dipenuhi dengan bayangan Iruka tadi. Haa—Seandainya ini mimpi, aku tidak ingin terbangun selamanya.



"Aku senang, ternyata kau yang menjadi Jonin pembimbing Naruto. Aku bisa lega menyerahkannya padamu." Kata Iruka saat sekali waktu kami bertemu di jalan saat hari sudah sore. "Waktu aku baca daftar yang diberikan Sandaime, aku terkejut membaca namamu."

"Walau kau bilang begitu—Rasanya pekerjaan ini merepotkan juga. Aku harus menangani 2 orang yang _sulit_ dalam kelompokku."

Iruka tertawa memahami maksud kata-kataku, "Tapi ku rasa kau tidak akan kesulitan untuk mendidik Sasuke. Dia 'kan satu tipe denganmu."

"Sedikit beda, dia memiliki keturunan darah asli…. Seperti Obito." Iruka jadi terdiam begitu aku menyebut nama rekan 1 tim ku dulu. "Kenapa kau jadi diam begitu?"

Iruka menggeleng, "—Aku jadi teringat padanya. Dia orang yang sangat baik…."

Aku menepuk-nepuk punggungnya, "Sudahlah—Jalan hidup seorang ninja tidak bisa diprediksi."

"…. Kau bicara begitu…. Padahal setiap pagi kau selalu datang ke monumen kenangan itu 'kan?" Kata Iruka. "Setiap hari kau pasti datang terlambat. Kupikir tidak ada tempat lain sebagai alasan keterlambatanmu itu." Lanjutnya.

"Kau membuntuti aku, ya?"

Iruka tertawa, "Mana mungkin. Aku belum dalam taraf sampai aku bisa membuntutimu tanpa ketahuan." Kata Iruka sambil berbelok menuju ke arah rumahnya.

Aku memandangnya yang sedang membawa tumpukan dokumen. Aku mengambil separuh dari kertas-kertas itu, "Kau kira aku baru mengenalmu 2-3 tahun saja? Aku tahu kemampuanmu bukan hanya sebatas Chuunin saja. Jika kau mau, kau pasti bisa menjadi seorang Jonin. Bahkan untuk menjadi Anbu juga tidak sulit."

Iruka tertawa lagi, "Kau terlalu berlebihan. Aku tidak sehebat itu." Katanya, "Lagipula aku tidak punya ambisi untuk menjadi ninja yang hebat."

"…. Aku tahu alasanmu yang sebenarnya. Kau tidak ingin menjadi Jonin yang sering mendapat misi keluar desa agar kau bisa menjaga Naruto 'kan?"

Iruka tersenyum, "—Ternyata memang tidak bisa membohongimu, ya?! Memang benar aku tidak ingin meninggalkannya yang sebatang kara sendirian di desa ini." Kami berdua pun masuk ke dalam rumahnya, "Thanks sudah membantuku." Kata Iruka seraya membereskan dokumen-dokumen tadi di mejanya.

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Ngomong-ngomong…. Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang timmu kali ini?"

"Seperti kataku tadi. Agak sulit." Aku menyeret sebuah kursi dan duduk di samping meja, "Tapi mereka adalah satu-satunya tim yang bisa membuatku puas, aku merasa memang butuh waktu untuk membuat sebuah team work yang kompak."

Iruka menyuguhkan teh padaku, "Begitu aku membaca catatan milik Sandaime lebih lanjut, aku ngeri begitu aku tahu kalau kau sama sekali tidak pernah meluluskan tim Genin baru. Jujur aku sempat takut."

Aku menyesap teh hijau panas itu, "Mau bagaimana lagi. Aku tidak suka pada mereka yang terlalu patuh." Kataku.

Iruka duduk di hadapanku sambil meminum tehnya sendiri. "Kau ini memang aneh. Tapi keanehan itulah yang membuatmu terlihat menarik." Katanya sambil tersenyum.

Aku meletakkan gelasku dan berdiri lalu menghampirinya, "Sekarang kau tinggal sendiri, ya?" Kataku sambil berdiri di belakangnya.

"Begitulah. Sejak Naruto lulus menjadi Genin, dia merengek untuk tinggal sendirian. Walau begitu, kami tetap berdekatan karena aku memberinya rumah tepat di sebelahku."

"Apa kau tidak merasa terlalu memanjakannya?"

"Mungkin juga. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Aku terlanjur sayang padanya." Iruka menghabiskan tehnya.

Aku melingkarkan tanganku di lehernya, "Kau tidak takut kalau aku cemburu?"

Dia tertawa lagi, "Kenapa takut? Aku malah senang kalau kau cemburu." Iruka menengadahkan kepalanya dan memandangku. Dia melepaskan pelindung kepala yang aku jadikan penutup mata kiriku, "…. Sharingan milik Obito…." Katanya lirih, "Apa aku—bisa berada sedekat itu denganmu?"

"Kau bisa—" Aku merendahkan tubuhku dan membiarkan Iruka melepaskan kain di wajahku, "Kau bahkan bisa menjadi lebih dekat denganku dari pada dia." Ujarku sebelum aku kembali mengecup bibirnya. Dia terasa begitu kecil, namun keberadaannya membuatku merasa aman dan terlindungi….



"Iruka Sensei—Iruka Sensei ada dirumah 'kaaaaan?" Aku mendengar suara Naruto nyaring dari kejauhan di luar sana, "Iruka Senseeeiii—" Panggilnya sekali lagi.

Iruka memandangku sambil tersenyum simpul, "Hampir saja, ya?" Katanya sambil memakai jaket Chuuninnya.

"Dasar bocah itu—mengganggu saja." Aku memakai lagi kain penutup wajahku.

Iruka tersenyum simpul, lalu dia berjalan sambil mengikat kembali rambutnya yang terurai. Kemudian dia segera membuka pintu dan mendapati Naruto berhenti berlari tepat di depannya, "Ada apa kau berteriak seperti itu, Naruto?" Tanyanya pada Genin asuhanku itu.

Naruto melongok kedalam, "Aku kira Sensei sendiri, ternyata sama Kakashi Sensei, ya?" Lalu dia kembali memandang Iruka, "Aku mau minta band aid lagi."

"Untuk apa? Bukankah kemarin baru saja aku berikan?"

"…. Sudah habis." Kata Naruto.

Iruka menghela nafas, lalu dia menyuruh Naruto masuk, "Duduklah dulu. Akan aku carikan."

Naruto duduk di dekatku, "Kakashi-Sensei kenapa ada di rumah Iruka Sensei? Apa ada perlu?"

"Ada atau tidak, bukan urusan bocah sepertimu." Aku mengacak rambut anak itu.

Naruto menggembungkan pipinya, "Selalu saja memperlakukan aku seperti anak kecil." Dia melepaskan diri dari Kakashi.

Setelah itu Iruka membawakan sekotak band aid baru untuk Genin ajaibnya itu, "Jangan terbuang sia-sia, ya? Aku belum beli cadangannya."

"Iyaaa—" Seru Naruto semangat, "'Ma kasih, Iruka Sensei…. Kalau begitu aku latihan lagi, ya?! Sampai besok. Da—h Kakashi Sensei." Anak itu melambai riang pada kami dan segera meninggalkan rumah Iruka.

"Bocah yang selalu saja berisik. Kau itu mendidiknya dengan cara apa, sih? Sampai dia memiliki stamina yang luar biasa seperti itu."

Iruka hanya tertawa hambar mendengar pertanyaan dariku.

"Kau ini—tidak ada yang lucu, tahu."

"Habisnya—Kau ini bagaimana, yang namanya anak kecil bagus 'kan kalau bersemangat begitu?" Iruka duduk lagi di sebelahku.

"Anak seperti Naruto itu benar-benar membuatku kalang kabut. Apalagi kalau dia sudah mulai bertengkar dengan Sasuke. Rasanya ingin mengikat mereka berdua di pohon."

Iruka tertawa mendengar kata-kataku, "Mau bagaimana lagi. Nasib sialmu yang membuat mereka berada dalam satu kelompok. Naruto dan Sasuke sejak dulu memang sudah tidak akur." Iruka mengambil salah satu kertas dokumen yang ada di meja.

"Apa itu?"

"Daftar misi yang sudah terselesaikan. Sandaime memintaku untuk menatanya dalam file." Iruka mulai menyusun satu per satu data yang bertumpuk itu.

"Rupanya kau ini repot juga, ya? Mengurus akademi, membagi tugas, sekarang menyusun laporannya. Aku kira Chuunin tidak sampai serepot itu."

"Kau saja yang tidak tahu. Kau 'kan langsung melompat ke rank Jonin tanpa perlu menjadi Chuunin." Iruka memandangku sejenak, "Sejak dulu, aku selalu merasa kau ini luar biasa."

"—Biasa saja."

"Tidak biasa, karena Yondaime-Sama sendirilah yang memilihmu untuk menjadi anak didiknya. Itu sangat luar biasa."

Aku beranjak dari dudukku dan berdiri di belakangnya, "Aku tidak peduli hal semacam itu." kataku sambil merangkulkan tanganku di tubuhnya, "Yang aku perdulikan saat ini cuma kau." Aku mencium tengkuknya.

"—Tidak lagi, Kakashi. Aku harus menyelesaikan ini secepatnya." Iruka berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Ayolah—Tadi terganggu oleh kedatangan Naruto."

"Pintu itu bisa terbuka kapan saja."

Aku berfikir kalau kata-kata Iruka itu benar. Tapi aku tidak menyerah. Aku mengeluarkan sebuah kunai dari tas peralatanku dan melemparkannya tepat di pegangan pintunya, "Dengan begini tidak ada yang bisa masuk."

Iruka memandangku sambil mengerutkan keningnya, "Dasar kau ini, kalau sudah ingin—tidak bisa dicegah."

"Memang itu sudah sifatku. Sekarang kau tidak boleh menolak."

Iruka menghela nafas, "Kalau begitu—setidaknya lakukan dengan benar." Iruka melepaskan slayerku dan kemudian dia tersenyum, "Begini jauh lebih baik."

Aku mempererat pelukanku padanya. Wangi tubuhnya tercium dan membuatku terjebak dalam ilusi yang menyesatkan. Jauh lebih parah dari Genjutsu milik Kurenai, "Aku—tidak akan melepaskanmu…. Tidak akan pernah…."

Iruka memejamkan matanya saat aku mendekatkan wajahku padanya, lirih dia berbisik padaku dan mengatakan, "Ya—Jangan pernah lakukan itu…."

Kembali ku kecup bibirnya dan aku merasa kalau dokumen-dokumen yang tadinya dipegang Iruka sudah jatuh berserakan ke lantai…….

"…. Oh tidak—Jangan menangis….." Aku menghapus airmata yang mengalir sunyi dari sudut mata Iruka, "Kenapa? Apa aku salah?"

Iruka menggeleng pelan, lalu dia tersenyum walau air matanya belum berhenti mengalir, "Tidak apa-apa…. Aku—hanya senang…. Karena aku—Aku jadi begini dekat denganmu."

Aku ikut tersenyum, "Sudah aku bilang sebelumnya 'kan?" Aku mencium kedua pipinya, "Jangan menangis lagi—Kau membuatku merasa bersalah." Aku menyibak rambutnya yang halus, "Tidurlah—Hari sudah malam."

"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaanku begitu saja."

"Aku akan membantumu nanti." Aku menarik selimut hingga menutupi pundaknya. Iruka pun akhirnya bersandar padaku dan memejamkan matanya. Rasa kantuk pun tak bisa aku hindari, dan dalam sedetik, aku pun terlelap dalam mimpi yang luar biasa indah.



Tiga bulan sejak malam itu, aku sudah membuat sebuah kesalahan yang menurutku sendiri sangat keterlaluan. Empat hari sudah Iruka tidak mau bicara padaku, tapi mau bagaimana lagi—aku terlalu cemburu saat itu.

"Hoi Kakashi, kenapa kau bengong sendirian di sini?" Asuma menyapaku yang sedang duduk sambil memandang pemanas ruangan di kantor Jonin. Dia duduk di depanku, "Kau masih bertengkar dengan Iruka?" Tanyanya.

"Ya—Begitulah. Setiap aku berpapasan dengannya, dia malah menghindar."

"Kaunya juga salah, ucapanmu waktu itu sangat tajam tahu."

"Aku yakin mereka bisa. Buktinya, belum ada misi kami yang gagal." Kataku.

"Aku tahu itu—tapi ujian Chuunin bertaraf jauh lebih berbahaya."

Aku berdiri, "Ya—ya—inilah yang membuat Genin sekarang tidak tahan dengan misi yang berat. Pembimbing mereka terlalu lembek."

"Kakashi!!" Asuma terdengar marah.

"Sudahlah!! Aku pergi!!" Tidak menghiraukan Asuma, aku pun keluar dari ruang Jonin. Entah kenapa rasanya jengkel sekali. Aku memacu langkahku ke arah monumen kenangan di dekat area latihan. Aku duduk bersandar pada batu ukir itu. "_Hhh—Seandainya kau ada di sini, pasti kau hanya akan mentertawakan aku._" Wajah Obito dengan senyum jahilnya kembali terbayang.

"Kakashi Senpai, kenapa ada di sini?"

Aku menoleh dan mendapati Rin berdiri di depanku, "Oh—Kau rupanya."

"Kenapa nada bicaramu seperti itu pada mantan rekan satu tim yang sudah lama tidak bertemu?" Ujar Rin sewot.

Aku tertawa sekenanya, "Maaf kalau kedengarannya begitu."

Rin meletakkan beberapa tangkai bunga yang dia bawa di depan monumen itu lalu dia mengatupkan kedua tangannya, "Sedang mengingat Obito?"

"Begitulah. Aku lagi suntuk." Aku berdiri dan membersihkan pakaianku.

"Aku dengar kau sdang berselisih dengan Iruka Sensei, ya?"

"Sudah jadi rahasia umum, ya? Memang aku sedang berselisih paham dengannya."

"Ujian Chuunin, ya? Aku rasa tim yang baru menyelesaikan beberapa misi belum mampu mengikuti ujian Chuunin, tapi yang aku dengar, tim didikan Kakashi Senpai sudah pernah menjalankan misi B, ya? Itu hebat."

"Baru kau yang bilang begitu."

Rin tertawa, "Sebaiknya segera baikan dengan Iruka Sensei, kalian 'kan begitu akrab. Kalau berselisih terus rasanya tidak enak, lho."

Aku merasa kalau kata-kata Rin benar. Toh sebenarnya aku juga yang salah. Saat itu 'kan dia hanya mengkhawatirkan Naruto. aku cemburu dan bertingkah kekanakan. Wajah Iruka yang marah seperti itu—tidak ingin aku lihat lagi, "—Baiklah, aku akan bicara padanya. Kau tahu dimana dia?"

"Aku berpapasan dengannya di depan gedung akademi."

"Aku kesana kalau begitu." Aku menepuk pundak Rin dan melangkah menjauh.

"Senpai."

Aku menoleh.

"Sesekali bergabunglah dengan kami untuk sekedar minum sake. Sejak jadi Jonin pembimbing Senpai jadi susah dicari."

"Bukan aku yang susah dicari, tapi kau yang masuk kelompok Anbu pemburu-lah yang jarang ada di desa."

Rin nyengir padaku, "Sampai jumpa, Kakashi Senpai." Dan dia pun menghilang dari pandangan.

"Dasar." Gumamku. Setelah itu aku pun langsung menuju ke akademi. Kalau terlalu lama, Iruka bisa pergi lagi….



"Iruka!" Aku mengikuti Iruka yang sejak tadi berjalan di depanku tanpa bicara sepatah kata pun padaku, "Iruka!!" Aku mengeraskan suaraku, "I-ru-ka?!" tetap saja dia menulikan telinganya. Merasa kesal, aku menarik tangannya dan memaksaya memandangku, "Kau ini mau marah sampai kapan, sih?"

Iruka menampik tanganku dengan kasar, "Sampai kau batalkan keputusanmu untuk mengikut-sertakan tim 7 dalam ujian Chuunin itu?"

"Aku sudah bilang 'kan, kalau saat ini mereka anak buahku. Aku tahu kemampuan mereka."

Iruka memandangkku tajam, "Baiklah kalau begitu—Selamat Malam." Iruka berbalik lagi dan berjalan cepat meninggalan aku.

Aku menyingkirkan kain diwajahku lalu mengejarnya. Aku mencengkram erat pergelangan tangannya dan dengan paksa, kucium dia. Seperti dugaanku, dia berontak, tapi aku tidak membiarkannya lepas semudah itu. Ku peluk erat tubuhnya dan tidak memperdulikan dia yang terus berusaha melepaskan diri.

Entah sudah berapa lama, akhirnya aku pun melepaskannya. Wajah Iruka merah padam dan nafasnya tersengal. Ada airmata yang mengalir di pipinya.

Aku menghapus airmata itu, "…. Maaf." Bisikku, "Kau tidak pernah mau mendengarkan kau. Makanya aku berbuat begini." Iruka menunduk, apa dia makin marah, ya? "Hei—Iruka? Kau dengar aku?"

PLAK!! Seketika pipiku terasa sangat panas. Begitu aku sadar, ternyata Iruka menamparku sekuat tenaga, Iruka memandangku dengan airmata yang mengalir semakin deras, "DASAR BODOH!! SELALU SAJA SEENAKNYA. KAU TIDAK PERNAH MEMIKIRKAN PERASAANKU SAMA SEKALI. KAU MEMBUAT KEPUTUSAN INI TANPA BERUNDING DENGANKU. SETIDAKNYA—SETIDAKNYA BICARALAH TERLEBIH DAHULU PADAKU."

Aku cukup terkejut hingga tidak bisa bicara apa-apa. Seumur hidup baru kali ini aku mendengar suara Iruka sampai sekencang ini. Perlahan aku mendekatinya, kusentuh bahunya, "—Maaf, kau benar. Aku memang bodoh."

Iruka menggeleng, lalu dia bersandar pada pundakku, "Setidaknya—mengertilah sedikit tentangku. Bagiku Naruto bukan sekedar murid. Aku sudah bersamanya sejak dia kecil. Aku—aku tidak mau dia terancam bahaya—terlebih dalam ujian Chuunin."

Aku kembali memeluknya, "—Maafkan aku. Tapi menurutku, Naruto bukan anak yang lemah. Aku yakin dia—mereka bisa melewati ujian itu. Ayolah—jangan menangis." Pintaku.

Iruka menggeleng, "Sebentar lagi—biarkan aku begini dulu….."

Aku tersenyum, "Lama juga tidak apa-apa." Lega rasanya—Iruka sudah mau bicara lagi. Walau aku masih sedikit shock karena diteriaki seperti itu.

"—Aku ini – bodoh, ya?"

"Heh?"

"Aku selalu saja menganggap mereka sebagai murid akademi tanpa mau melihat kalau mereka sudah berkembang dengan luar biasa. Aku terlalu bodoh untuk mengakuinya." Iruka merangkul pinggangku, "Kau pembimbing mereka, kau pasti tahu kemampuan mereka yang sebenarnya. Iruka memandangku dan dia tersenyum, "Kita seperti anak kecil saja, ya?"

Mau tidak mau aku ikut tersenyum, "Ya—orang bodoh yang egois. Seharusnya aku mengatakan niatku ini padamu dulu."

"Sudah terlambat." Iruka melepaskan tangannya dari pinggangku dan beralih memeluk leherku, sedikit berjijit hingga dia sejajar denganku, "Hukuman untuk orang bodoh…." Iruka pun kemudian menciumku dengan sangat lembut. Aku merapatkan tubuhnya padaku, terasa hangat di tengah udara malam yang mendung ini….

………….

Aku memandang wajah Iruka yang tertidur di sebelahku; rambutnya tergerai halus di pundaknya. Aku menyibak poninya yang menutupi wajahnya. Iruka bergerak pelan tapi tidak bangun. Aku tersenyum melihatnya bergelung dalam selimut seperti anak kucing.

"…. Aku memang bodoh—karena menyiakan orang sepertimu." Ku kecup ringan bibirnya, "Tidurlah—aku akan ada di sampingmu sepanjang malam ini…."



Hujan turun sejak semalam, matahari pun enggan menampakkan diri di tengah awan mendung ini. Tidak bisa ku percaya—Sandaime telah tiada…. Aku berdiri di antara ratusan shinobi Konoha yang memberikan penghormatan terakhir untuk sosok yang paling dihormati di desa ini. Di barisan terdepan aku melihat Iruka sedang berusaha untuk menenangkan Konohamaru, cucu Sandaime. Di sebelahnya berdiri Naruto yang tampaknya sudah tidak bisa menangis lagi. Upacara penghormatan itu berakhir setelah seluruh tim Genin memberikan setangkai bunga pada peti dimana jasad Sandaime akan dikebumikan dan hujan pun reda….

Selesai upacara itu, aku mengajak 3 Genin didikanku untuk pergi dari tempat itu dan menuju ke taman 'Langit', tempat kami biasa berkumpul sebelum dan sesudah misi. Walau berusaha untuk bersikap biasa, aku tahu tiga anak itu cukup terguncang dengan kejadian ini.

"Mulai saat ini Konoha akan mengalami banyak kesulitan. Jumlah kekuatan kita sudah menurun lebih dari 40, ku harap kita bisa bekerja dengan lebih baik lagi." Kataku sambil duduk di pagar pembatas taman itu.

"Kenapa kita tidak menghentikan misi yang kita terima dari para klien?" Tanya Sakura.

"Itu sama saja dengan menyebar berita kalau Konoha sedang lemah. Pokoknya—mulai saat ini, kita tingkatkan kinerja kita—jadi semua misi yang diberikan bisa terlaksana."

"YA!!" Seru 3 anak itu. Hee—h, ternyata mereka ini memang menarik. Berbeda dengan semua Genin yang pernah aku temui.

"Bagus. Sekarang—pulanglah dulu. Aku beri kalian libur sehari, pulihkan kondisi kalian dan kita akan segera bertemu lagi di tempat ini. Sampai jumpa." Aku pun meninggalkan taman 'Langit' itu dan mencari Iruka. Aku menemukannya berada di depan gedung akademi. Sedang bicara dengan beberapa Chuunin yang lain.

"Kakashi Sensei." Katanya begitu melihatku.

—Begini deh kalau bertemu diantara shinobi yang lain—"Aku mencarimu. Bisa ikut aku sebentar?!" Kataku.

Iruka memandangku dengan heran, "Baiklah." Katanya. Setelah menyelesaikan urusannya secepat kilat dengan Chuunin-Chuunin itu, Iruka pun mengikutiku, "Ada apa?" Tanyanya.

"—Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu saja."

"Kau ini—Aku masih banyak pekerjaan."

Aku berhenti dan berbalik menghadapnya, "Jadi aku tidak boleh mencarimu?"

Iruka tampak terkejut, "Bu—bukan begitu. Jangan berlaku seperti anak-anak begini. Kau pasti juga punya banyak pekerjaan."

"Tidak ada." Aku menarik Iruka ke arah pepohonan yang tumbuh rimbun di sebelah gedung akademi ini. Tanpa basa-basi aku pun menciumnya setelah melepaskan kain di wajahku.

Iruka tersentak kaget, tapi akhirnya dia mengalah dan memelukku, "…. Kau—Sedang sedih, ya?! Sampai kacau begini." Kata Iruka sambil terus memelukku.

Aku tidak menjawabnya, jujur aku memang merasa sangat sedih. Tapi aku tidak bisa menangis, sepertinya airmataku memang sudah terkuras habis sejak dulu…. Iruka membelai kepalaku seakan aku ini masih kecil. Itu membuatku sangat nyaman dan tenang. Iruka memang expert dalam hal menghibur seseorang. Beda denganku yang hanya bisa membuat orang kesal.

"—Besok kita akan sangat sibuk." Kataku pelan sambil merapatkan pelukanku padanya.

"Aku tahu itu. Lalu kenapa?"

Aku menyandarkan tubuh Iruka pada pohon yang cukup besar. Sepertinya Iruka paham maksudku, tapi dia segera melarikan diri sesaat setelah aku mencium lehernya.

"Tidak disini, Kakashi!! Tidak sekarang!! Apa kau sudah gila?!" Katanya dengan wajah merah padam.

"Kenapa tidak?" Aku memegang tangannya dan mencegah dia kabur, "Tidak akan ada yang tahu.

"Otakmu sudah rusak." Katanya.

Aku kembali memeluknya erat, "Kenapa menolak?"

"Bukannya menolak. Tapi kalau disini—Maaf saja, aku masih punya akal sehat." Iruka melepaskan diri lagi dariku.

"Hoo—Jadi, kalau tempatnya tidak disini, kau mau 'kan?" Aku memandang lurus pada bola mata hitamnya.

"Ka—Kau ini!!" Dia kelihatan salah tingkah dan aku suka melihat wajahnya yang begitu.

"Baiklah—Malam nanti aku akan datang ke rumahmu. Kau tidak boleh kabur, ya?!" AKu tersenyum lebar padaku."

"Si—Siapa bilang aku akan mengizinkanmu untuk datang?"

"Tidak peduli." Aku tersenyum lebar dan membenahi dandananku, "Aku akan datang jam 10 nanti. Samapi jumpa." Aku pun melesat pergi.

"JANGAN HARAP AKU ADA DI RUMAH!!" Suara teriakan Iruka terdengar sekilas, tapi aku dengan sukses bisa menulikan telingaku….

Jam 10 malam, sesuai apa yang aku katakan, aku datang ke rumah Iruka. Sebelumnya aku sempat _mengintp_ ke rumah Naruto, tapi bocah polos itu sedang tidur lelap. Aku pun membuka pintu rumah Iruka. Dan aku tersenyum puas saat melihat Iruka ada di rumah.

"Katanya kau akan pergi dan tidak ada di rumah?" Aku bersandar pada sisi pintu. Wajah Iruka terlihat lucu waktu itu, bercampur antara marah, jengkel, juga malu. "Ternyata kau menungguku juga 'kan?" Aku masuk dan menutup pintu dan tak lupa menguncinya. Aku menghampiri Iruka yang duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya seraya melepas jaket Jonin milikku dan juga kain di wajahku.

"Aku tidak menunggumu. Jangan besar kepala." Katanya tanpa bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

Aku tersenyum melihatnya. Dia tampak begitu menggoda dalam balutan yukata katun berwarna putih dan juga helai rambutnya yang teruntai di pundaknya.

"Jangan melihatku seperti itu!" Iruka segera mengikat rambutnya.

Tapi aku menahannya, "Jangan diikat. Biarkan saja…." Aku menggenggam pergelangan tangannya, "Aku suka kau begini."

"Kakashi…." Bisik Iruka saat aku menyentuh pipinya. Aku menyibak rambutnya dan melihat leher Iruka yang tidak terhalang apapun. Aku menunduk dan mencium bagian itu. aku merasa tangan Iruka menegang di genggamanku.

Saat itu titik air hujan mengetuk kaca jendela, perlahan semakin deras dan membuat irama tersendiri di luar sana. Aku membaringkan Iruka di kasur yang hangat. Aku bisa melihat dengan jelas rona wajahnya yang memerah, aku tersenyum padanya dan kemudian aku memeluk tubuhnya. Hembusan nafas Iruka terasa hangat menyentuh kulitku. Sentuhannya di tubuhku membutakan inderaku dan membuatku tidak bisa lagi mengendalikan diri….

…………

"Sudah bangun?!" Aku memandang wajah Iruka yang berbaring di sebelahku sambil mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

"—Pagi!?"

"Masih pukul 5. Tidurlah lagi." Kataku seraya menyibak poninya.

Iruka menggeleng, lalu dia duduk, "Mana bisa tidur lagi…" Katanya sambil memandang pada reruntuhan bangunan yang tampak di luar jendela.

Aku memakaikan yukata di pundaknya, "Setelah ini—Kita pasti jadi luar biasa sibuk, ya?"

"Ya—" Iruka memandangku, "Kau juga pasti akan sering keluar desa."

Aku tersenyum, "Kau keberatan."

Iruka menggeleng, "Tidak ada alasan untuk keberatan. Ini sudah menjadi tugas kita…." Iruka bersandar di bahuku, "Entah apa lagi yang akan terjadi disini."

Aku merangkulnya dengan sebelah tangan, "—Semua akan baik-baik saja. Percayalah…."

"Ya—Semuanya pasti baik-baik saja…." Iruka memandangku lalu mengecup bibirku, "—Aku pergi ke akademi. Yang lain pasti sudah bersiap untuk mulai memperbaiki desa."

"Kau benar. seharian ini aku meliburkan timku. Aku bantu, ya?!"

Iruka tersenyum, "'Ma kasih." Katanya. Dan setelah itu kami pun sama-sama bersiap dan segera menuju ke akademi walau matahari pun belum bersinar dilangit dan menginggalkan genangan air yang tak tersentuh sinarnya.



Tak terasa sudah 6 bulan berlalu sejak kepergian Sandaime. Begitu banyak hal yang terjadi dalam waktu singkat ini. Seperti kedatangan Tsunade-Sama yang telah lama menghilang, kembali ke Konoha dan menjabat menjadi Godaime, kedatangan Itachi Uchia, kakak kandung Sasuke yang telah menjadi nukenin dan bergabung dengan kelompok Akatsuki, lalu kepergian Sasuke—yang tidak aku sangka sama sekali—mengikuti Orochimaru demi membalas dendam pada kakak kandungnya sendiri.

Dan yang paling membuatku terkejut adalah Naruto. Entah sejak kapan anak itu bertambah kuat. Di bawah asuhan Sennin Jiraiya, dia bisa menguasai Rasengan, Jutsu yang diciptakan oleh Yondaime-Sama. Dan dia bisa menguasai Jutsu itu dalam waktu kurang dari sebulan, padahal Yondaime-Sama sendiri butuh waktu lebih dari 3 tahun. Benar-benar, bocah penuh kejutan no.1 di Konoha.

Saat ini perlahan Konoha mulai mencapai taraf stabil lagi, ditambah dengan hubungan aliansi dengan Suna yang makin membaik setelah tragedi ujian Chuunin lalu. Walau begitu, tim 7 asuhanku sementara tidak berperan aktif. Sakura sedang menjalani latihan khusus bersama Tsunade-sama, lalu Naruto—Entah kenapa aku sering melihat dia keluar desa bersama tim yang lain. Mungkin dia bosan dan merasa suntuk.

Ya—memang bukan hanya timku saja yang menganggur, seluruh tim Genin nyaris tanpa misi karena akhir-akhir ini misi yang masuk setaraf A dan S. Yang artinya kami para Joninlah yang sibuk sendiri tanpa bisa menyisakan waktu untuk Genin kami.

"Ini—" Tsunade-Sama memberikan selembar kertas untukku, "Tugas kali ini hanya tingkat A saja, kok. Aku yakin kau bisa secepatnya menyelesaikan ini." Katanya sambil tersenyum

"_Dasar—Bisanya hanya memperkerjakan orang saja.Padahal aku baru saja kembali._" Keluhku dalam hati karena aku tidak mau dia marah. Wanita ini tidak bisa diremehkan sama sekali. Aku pun menerima kertas itu dan segera meninggalkan ruangannya. Di koridor aku berpapasan dengan Iruka aku pun menghampirinya, "Sibuk sekali kelihatannya." Aku menepuk punggungnya.

"Kakashi— Kau sudah pulang?"

"Segera pergi lagi setelah ini." Kataku.

"Yang benar saja, tugas apalagi?"

"A." Jawabku.

Iruka tertawa tertahan, "Hmp—Kau dikerjain Tsunade-Sama, ya? Selamat berjuang deh."

"Tidak lucu tau!" Aku mengacak poninya.

"He—Hentikan itu!! Kalau ada yang lihat bagimana." Iruka segera mengambil jarak dariku.

Aku terkekeh, "Baiklah—Aku pergi dulu kalau begitu. Sampai jumpa lagi—Iruka Sensei." Aku pun meninggalkan dia yang tampaknya siap untuk memukulku kalau aku mendekat lagi. senang bisa menggodanya—



3 hari aku pergi…. begitu kembali ke Konoha, aku malah melihat beberapa tahanan dari penjara berkeliaran di daerah perbatasan. Walau tidak tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, aku pun membawa para tahanan yang kabur itu kembali ke desa. Ternyata yang lepas bukan 1-2, tapi ku rasa hampir semua tahanan melarikan diri. Ada apa ini? Lalu di desa, aku melihat Tsunade-sama di depan RS dan Naruto yang berlatih bersama Ton Ton, babi peliharaan Shizune-San, asisten Tsunade-Sama.

"Ada apa ini sebenarnya?" Tanyaku sambil melempar tangkapanku ke tanah, "Aku menemukan mereka di hutan." Aku memandang Naruto yang menghilang di belokan jalan, "Apa—Naruto membuat onar lagi?"

….. Tsunade-Sama pun mengajakku ke kantornya dan menceritakan masalah yang terjadi padaku. ternyata Mizuki berhasil melarikan diri dari penjara dan membebaskan semua tahanan. Makanya saat ini desa sangat kacau. Naruto pergi mencari Shizune-Sama dengan mengikuti Ton Ton. Dan Tsunade-Sama dengan senang hati membebankan sisa misi kelas S ini padaku. Tak lama, pintu ruangan Hokage terbuka dan muncullah Iruka yang sepertinya tidak sadar aku disini.

"—Iruka datang melapor. Semua tahanan berhasil ditangkap kembali kecuali Mizuki dan 2 orang lain." Setelah selesai, baru dia sadar aku ada, "A—Kakashi Sensei…. Maaf aku tidak tahu kau disini." Iruka membungkuk sopan padaku.

Aku tersenyum dan menghampirinya, "Ku rasa tidak dari kita berdua yang akan bisa beristirahat dalam waktu dekat ini." Aku meraih tangannya dan membuat In untuk Kuchiyose no Jutsu dan memberikannya **Pakkun**, anjing Kuchiyose milikku; pelacak yang sangat handal.

"Yo—Bocah." Kata Pakkun pada Iruka. Ya—Anjing ini memang sedikit nge-bos.

"Eeeh—??" Iruka tampaknya belum bisa mencerna kelanjutan dari ini.

Aku menepuk pundaknya, "Selamat bertugas, Iruka-Sensei." Puas melihat wajah Iruka yang kebingungan, aku segera melesat pergi secepat yang aku bisa. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau saat itu aku telah menjerumuskan Iruka dalam misi yang membuatnya harus bertaruh nyawa….



"Maafkan aku—" Aku mengatupkan kedua tanganku pada Iruka yang berbaring di ranjang rumah sakit. Beberapa bagian tubuhnya terbalut perban putih dan aku juga bisa melihat luka-luka goresan samar di lengannya, "Seandainya saat itu aku tidak menyuruhmu mengejar Mizuki…."

"Sudahlah, Kakashi! Toh aku baik-baik saja." Kata Iruka sambil tersenyum padaku.

Aku melihat wajahnya agak sedikit pucat. Aku menggenggam tangannya, "Maaf ya—" Kataku sekali lagi.

"Aku sudah bilang tidak apa-apa. Lagipula aku sampai begini juga bukan salahmu, tapi salahku sendiri. Aku terlalu terikat pada masa lalu dan menolak kalau masa kini sudah berbeda. Jadi – bukan salahmu."

Aku menyentuh pipi Iruka.

"Kau jangan macam-macam, ya?! Ini di RS." Katanya siaga.

"Aku hanya ingin menyentuh pipimu. Masa tidak boleh?" Aku berpindah duduk di sebelahnya dan menyandarkan kepalanya di pundakku, "Ku dengar—Setelah ini kau akan menjadi Jounin, ya?"

"…. Dengar dari mana?"

"Hokage."

Iruka terdiam cukup lama, "…. Ya—Tsunade-sama yang memintaku. Tapi sebenarnya aku tidak yakin. Kemampuanku sama sekali jauh dari kualifikasi seorang Jounin."

"…. Siapa bilang?! Aku tahu kau ini kuat. Mungkin memang bukan dari segi Taijutsu, Ninjutsu dan Genjutsu. Tapi kau ini expert dalam analisis keadaan 'kan?! Dan lagi—kemampuan konsentrasimu itu lho—Aku saja mengaku kalah darimu."

Iruka mendengus geli, "Jangan bercanda, Hatake Kakashi yang ini mengaku kalah padaku? Gai Sensei sainganmu pasti menangis darah kalau mendengarnya." Candanya.

"Aku serius. Sejak dulu kau itu memang yang paling menguasai kontrol konsentrasimu 'kan. Aku ingat Yondaime-Sama pernah memujimu." Aku memeluknya.

"Kau ini—kenapa sepertinya melarangku jadi Jounin u, sih?" Iruka akhirnya menyadari niat yang sebenarnya dibalik pujianku, "—Kau tidak setuju kalau aku jadi Jounin?"

Aku memeluknya makin erat, "Tentu saja aku tidak setuju. Tidak akan aku biarkan kau menjadi Jounin yang dekat dengan Shinigami."

Iruka tertawa pelan, "Tapi kau 'kan bisa membuat Shinigami membencimu." Kelakarnya.

"Aku memang tidak pernah disukai Shinigami," Aku tersenyum dan mencium rambut Iruka yang wangi, "Tidurlah—Hari sudah malam. Aku kan menjagamu."

"…. Hanya begitu saja?"

Aku kaget dengan pertanyaannya itu, "Maksudmu?"

"Biasanya kau punya berbagai macam cara untuk membuatku marah. Kenapa denganmu hari ini?" Iruka memandangku.

Melihatnya dari sudut begini, wajahnya tampak lebih menarik dari biasanya. Tak menyiakan kesempatan langka ini, aku pun membuka kain wajahku lalu ku kecup bibirnya. Iruka melingkarkan tangannya di leherku. Aku melepas ikatan rambutnya dan membiarkannya jatuh dengan begitu halusnya di tungkai Iruka. Aku membaringkannya perlahan seraya menyusupkan tanganku di balik piyama putihnya dan menyentuh tubuhnya. Iruka memejamkan matanya dan sesekali membisikkan namaku dengan suaranya yang merdu itu….……….

"—Benar 'kan…. Aku kalah olehmu." Bisikku.

Iruka memandangku sambil tersenyum.

"Bagaimana bisa kau jadi begini mempesonaku? Lebih memikat dari aroma mawar, lebih memabukkan dari secawan sake, lebih menggoda dari tiupan angin musim semi…." Aku berbisik sambil membelai panjang rambutnya yang hitam itu.

"Mungkin aku menggunakan Genjutsu untuk memikatmu." Katanya.

Aku tertawa, "Lebih mematikan dari Genjutsu, ku rasa."

Jemari Iruka halus menyentuh pipiku, "Kau sendiri—Bagaimana bisa membuatku jadi gila dan begini bodohnya—"

"Mungkin aku memakai Sharingan-ku untuk menghipnotismu."

"Jauh lebih berbahaya dari Sharingan, menurutku." Iruka menirukan candaanku. "Tapi kau memang—orang yang begitu menariknya sehingga aku terbuai oleh pesona yang seolah gaib ini." Iruka menyandarkan kepalanya di bahuku, "Bagaimana aku harus mengikatmu agar kau tidak pernah menghilang bagai Genjutsu yang telah habis pesonanya? Katakan aku harus bagaimana agar kau tetap ada di sisiku?"

Aku menyusuri lekuk wajahnya, turun ke leher dan berhenti di pundaknya, "—Berikan aku senyummu, wajahmu…. Hatimu—Tubuhmu…."

Iruka memandangku penuh arti, "Sudah ku lakukan semua…."

"Dan berarti aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu sendiri, Iruka." Aku mencium keningnya. Sekali lagi aku merengkuhnya dalam pelukanku dan menghangatkan tubuhnya….



"Suna Gakure, ya—" Gumam Iruka begitu tim 7 diberikan tugas untuk meng-assist Suna dalam sebuah misi A khusus. "Ku rasa kalian akan lama disana. Lagipula—ini menyangkut Akatsuki." Katanya.

"Kau cemas?" Tanyaku sambil memasukkan barang terakhirku dalam tas.

"Tidak—Siapa yang mengkhawatirkanmu?" Iruka mengalihkan wajahnya dariku.

Aku, yang belum memakai penutup wajahku, tersenyum padanya, "Terserah saja." Aku menutup tasku dan memanggulnya di punggungku.

"—Tolong… jaga Naruto. Pasti dia cukup terkejut menerima tugas seperti ini." Kata Iruka lirih, "Gaara—adalah teman yang sangat penting baginya. Jadi ku mohon—gantikan aku untuk menjaganya."

Aku melihat wajah Iruka tampak sedih, aku pun menghampirinya, "Aku tidak bisa—"

Iruka memandangku.

"Bagi Naruto posisimu tidak tergantikan. Aku akan menjaganya dengan caraku." Mendengar itu, dia tersenyum. Aku pun ikut tersenyum, "Jangan takut, kami pasti berhasil." Aku memeluknya erat, "Tunggu aku!"

"Ya—Pasti ku tunggu."

Aku pun menciumnya sebelum kami berdua pergi bersama ke gerbang desa, dimana Naruto, Sakura dan Hokage sudah menunggu kami. Tak lama Jiraiya-Sama pun turut hadir. Setelah melakukan persiapan terakhir, aku dan 2 anak didikku pun bersiap berangkat. Sekilas aku melihat wajah Iruka yang tampak cemas, tapi kelihatannya dia bisa mengatasinya dan memberi kami senyumannya yang khas. Senyuman yang paling aku sukai di dunia ini.

"Lakukan yang terbaik." Katanya.

"Pasti." Jawab Naruto yakin.

Dan tak buang waktu, kami bertiga pun meninggalkan gerbang desa. Sekali aku menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati Iruka yang memandang kami terus. Jangan khawatir—Aku akan segera pulang. Pulang dalam pelukanmu yang hangat itu. Jadi—Tunggulah aku…. Walau bulan menggantung tanpa arti di langit yang sepi….

Lagi lagi karya ku yang lama

Abid tiba-tiba nemu gitu di folder aku. Daripada jadi barang ga berguna _emang ada gunanya gitu_ mending aku bagi2in di Ffnet.

Huhuhuhuhuhu...

Sori buat KakaIru Freaks kalo critanya rada error bin ga jelas begini

Read n review yeee

39

15


End file.
